Insecurities
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When Dark Pit decides to confess to Pit his feelings, his attempts are ruined when Magnus joins the boys for some hot spring time and starts targeting Dark Pit's insecurities. Contains: Pitcest and slight Pit/Magnus


**A/N:** **This story may contain material that others don't agree with when it comes to whether Dark Pit is considered a clone or not. Please don't leave me a comment explaining why I'm wrong or whatever. It's MY view. Please respect it as I respect yours.  
**

 **Thank you**

* * *

Today was the day and Dark Pit knew it! Today was the day he was finally going to confess his feelings for Pit. However; this wasn't going to be simple for two reasons; One, Pit was pretty dense and naïve when it came to flirting; Two, Dark Pit had trouble expressing his feelings. It was definitely not his strong suit and whenever he attempted, he would either get mad, blush and hide his face or insult Pit and physically him.

Today would be the day though; Palutena gave Pit the day off and the lighter angel had asked him to accompany him for some hot spring time. Dark Pit was more than pleased with this, of course he brushed it off like he had nothing better to do.

The dark angel flew towards Palutena's temple where he sat outside and waited for Pit to come out. It was only a couple of minutes when the young captain came out of the goddess's temple, as happy and cheerful as could be. He wasn't wearing his normal chiton. He seemed to be wearing a casual toga that fell just above his knees. He still wore his thigh and arm jewelry pieces. His laurel crown was nowhere in sight which signified that the captain was off-duty.

The cheerful angel glanced up at the centurions around him, waving to them before he found Dark Pit's ruby eyes glistening at the sight of him. Pit smiled at Pittoo and waved cheerfully at him. The dark angel's heart skipped a beat before he noticed his face was hot. He quickly crossed his arms and turned his head away, hiding his pink cheeks.

Pit (oblivious for the reasoning of Pittoo's blushing) happily approached him with that wide smile of his.

"Hi Pittoo!" Pit greeted chirpily.

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit snapped. He stood up and refrained to look at his double while he blushed. "Are we going or what?"

"Oh, yeah we are! Just let me call Lady Palutena to beam us-"

"You don't _need_ to rely on her for transportation, you know." Dark Pit retorted and glanced at Pit once hsi face was back to normal.

"I know that. We both can fly now but Lady Palutena can get us there lickity-split."

"Well, I'm not going if you're gonna have her beam us everywhere. Isn't today your day off?"

Pit cocked his head to the side as he answered. "Yeah but-"

"Give the goddess a rest for once, Pit."

"Then how are we supposed to get to the spring?" Pit placed his hands on his hips as he asked.

"We fly, you idiot! You said it yourself we can or do I have to carry your ass too?"

"Alright then, let's go!" Pit said, approaching Pittoo and grabbing his hand.

Dark Pit blushed at the sudden motion but reflexively withdrew his hand and silently cursed himself for doing so. He wanted to grab that hand back and entwine their fingers together but he couldn't find the will to do so. Irritated with himself, he growled, folded his arms and made for the edge of the island. He glanced back at Pit who just ogled him.

"What are you looking at?" Dark Pit snapped, harsher than he meant.

Pit said nothing, he just smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing! C'mon let's go!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and dove off the edge. Pit happily followed his lead.

The two flew down to the world below the clouds where the humans lived. The day was clear and sunny. The cool fall air wisped through their hair, caressing their faces as it danced past them. The world below was colorful. The trees were all different shades of reds, oranges and yellows. Their leaves joined in the wind's dance, creating an almost tango-like move. Fall was one of the most beautiful times of the year. And it was the perfect time to confess one's feelings.

They landed just outside the forest entrance on the mountain side. The two knew the location of the spring was just up ahead but Pit insisted they take the trail and enjoy more of the fall colored trees. Dark Pit had no complaints. Normally, he would but autumn was his favorite time of year. Not to mention, a quiet walk through the forest, enjoying the scenery with Pit by his side, wasn't such a bad idea.

Pit lead the way, grabbing Pittoo's wrist and escorted him inside. The dark angel's face flushed upon contact but this time he allowed it. He wanted to hold his hand but again, he couldn't find the courage to act.

"It sure is a nice day today! Though, it's kinda chilly." Pit rubbed his arm in attempt to warm the goosebumps away.

Dark Pit bit his lip and looked sideways at the other. He could see the goosebumps fresh on his arms. He wanted to reach over and wrap his arms around his shoulders and warm him up.

He opened his mouth to offer but instead said, "Maybe you should've worn something warmer."

 _How am I supposed to confess my feelings for this idiot if I can't even make a move on him?_ Dark Pit thought.

Pit chuckled and looked up at the trees. "Yeah-" he glanced at Pittoo. "-at least it's a good day for a hot spring!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Every day is a good day for a hot spring for you."

"Oh yeah." Pit laughed.

The dark angel watched the boy laugh. It warmed his heart seeing that smile on his lips, one that he caused. His heart fluttered and a smile of his own threatened to creep upon his lips. The foreign feeling of happiness bloomed inside his chest, like a cherry blossom bud in the spring. He glanced down at the leaved rug on the ground. His eyes peered sideways at the angel beside him. He dared his hand to grab the one on his wrist. He broke free of Pit's hold, causing a confused expression from him, then clashed their hands together. He blushed furiously when their fingers entwined. He didn't dare look at the other. Instead, he looked the opposite direction, like something interesting caught his attention. He didn't see the big smile nor the pink cheeks on the other. Pit glanced down at the ground and squeezed their hands together.

The remaining walk was silent; which Dark Pit was happy with. There was too much going on in his head as he tried to conjure up a good way to confess his feelings to the other boy. The fact that he managed to hold Pit's hand was a surprise in itself. He was proud of himself for at least doing that.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Pit broke the silence, pulling Pittoo from his thoughts.

"Why's that?"

The raven haired boy glanced at the brunette. He was still gazing at the trees, admiring the colors. He felt eyes on him and turned to face Dark Pit. He smiled sweetly at him.

"We don't get to hang out that often. I'm always busy helping Lady Palutena and training the centurions."

"There's no point training those useless things." Pittoo retorted.

Pit glanced at him, completely offended. "They're not useless!"

"Yeah, they are." Dark Pit scoffed. "Palutena just revives them after they die. There's no point. You could do other things than train them."

"Like what? Hang out with you more?" The lighter angel asked, innocently.

Dark Pit's cheeks reddened again. He quickly glanced away to hide any sign of affection.

"Like I'd want to hang out with someone who's annoyingly cheerful." He accidentally jeered.

Pit's smile fell. Dark Pit caught it through his peripheral vision and mentally smacked himself.

 _Why does everything out of my mouth have to insult him? I'm supposed to be trying to confess my feelings for him but I'm fucking this up!_

"Pit-" Dark Pit began. He gulped and managed to turn his head and take in those blue eyes. They were the perfect shade of sapphire. They were big and held the world and all its glory in them. They glistened like the sun's light on the calm sea. They were innocent and kind like a doe's. They were perfect. They were more beautiful than any priceless gem and he wanted nothing more than to drown in them. However; now was not the time for that. He managed to pull himself from his thoughts and continue his sentence, "-I didn't mean-"

"-Look Pittoo! We're here!" Pit interrupted him when they reached the end of the trail.

He released Pittoo's hand and ran towards the opened meadow. Pit held his arms up and inhaled the fresh air. He smiled up at the sun then glanced at the view before him. The valley stretched out like an open book. The mountains were the covers and the trees were the words on the pages. Every inch of the natural book held a story of its own just waiting to be read; unfortunately, Pit wouldn't be the one to read them.

"It's gorgeous up here!" Pit shouted, enthusiastically.

Dark Pit approached his side and took in the view. It was indeed a lovely sight.

"Oh, there's the hot spring!" Pit pointed to the golden spring just down the slope. He grinned and ran down the hill. "C'mon Pittoo!"

The dark angel rolled his eyes at the child-like behavior of his doppelgänger. He followed him down the slope, being careful to watch his step unlike the other, whom lost his footing and tumbled the rest of the way down. Pit chuckled to himself and looked up at Pittoo with embarrassed pink cheeks. Dark Pit rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Klutz" he chuckled to himself.

"I got excited okay?" replied the fallen angel, sheepishly.

"You always get excited over hot springs and food."

"Not just those things! I get excited when I get to fly or when I see Lady Palutena or when I see you."

Dark Pit blinked at him. "You get excited seeing me?"

Pit smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah! I mean you're my friend even if you don't think so."

"Right," Dark Pit lowered his head in defeat, "friend."

 _I've been friend zoned! Just fucking perfect!_

"Hey Pittoo? What's wrong?" Pit asked when he noticed the other's face fall.

"Nothing." He looked away and sighed. "Y'know, I'm gonna-" He turned back and saw Pit stripped free of his toga. His red eyes widened at Pit's perfectly sculpted body. He knew that his doppelgänger was lean, but he didn't realize he was actually buff. His body was like a marble statue. Perfectly constructed to look like the divine creature he was. "-uh"

Pit tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Dark Pit didn't say anything. Honestly, he couldn't. He was too busy ogling Pit's perfect form.

"Pittoo?"

Dark Pit shook himself free of the hypnotic gaze. "What?"

"You keep staring at me."

"Oh" He turned his face away.

"Are you going to come in?"

"Huh?" He glanced back and saw the other waist deep in the spring. He blushed. "Yeah I-"

"Angel Face?" A low husky voice said.

Both angels turned to the direction of the voice. A large bulky man stood in front of them. He was tan, and not just any tan; he had been kissed by the sun god and given a perfect golden glow. His raven hair was long and silky and held the sun's light in his locks. He had red tattoos along the side of his neck and down his ripped arms. His eyes were a golden honey color that held a certain glisten to them. He had scruff along his chiseled chin giving him a dangerously sexy appeal. Honestly, the man was handsome.

"Magnus!" Pit greeted the man. He stood up and splashed towards the human. He got out of the pool and wrapped his arms around the man's thick waist. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, ever since we came across that hot spring and you tried to remove my pants, I've grown to really enjoy them." The man, Magnus, replied.

"Who's this guy?" Dark Pit demanded. He looked at the man, threatened.

Magnus and Pit glanced over at him, remembering his presence.

"Oh! Pittoo, this is Magnus. He helped me during the Uprising! He helped me get my body back when I was trapped inside the chaos ring." Pit introduced.

"He did, did he?" Dark Pit retorted. He folded his arms and glared at the man.

"Yeah, I did." Magnus looked down and smiled at the angel still clung around his waist. He placed a rough hand on Pit's bare back. "Someone had to help this little guy save the world." He glanced over at Dark Pit, a gleam of challenge in his honey eyes. "Where were you during all this? I've never even seen you before."

"Oh, Magnus, this is Pittoo-"

"-Dark Pit."

"Well, I call him Pittoo and so does Lady Palutena" Pit looked up at the human and whispered, "He doesn't like to be called Pittoo. I don't know why."

"Oh, he doesn't, does he?" Magnus smirked which caused the darker angel's glower to deepen.

"Nope. Not at all but I can't help it. I like his nickname." Pit smiled in Dark Pit's direction.

Dark Pit blushed and looked away.

Magnus arched a brow at the darker boy's blushing face. He glanced down at Pit and saw the same flushed cheeks. A smirk played on his lips.

"So, Angel Face, you don't mind if I join you boys, do you?" He smiled down at Pit.

The lighter angel looked up, excited. "No way! We don't mind at all, right Pittoo?"

"I mind." Dark Pit snapped.

Both Magnus and Pit ignored him. Magnus stripped free of his shirt and pulled down his pants, revealing his trunks. Both angels gawked at the ripped man. He was nothing but muscles. Pit giggled and blushed at the sight of the older man. Dark Pit watched in horror as the man flexed, showing off his biceps to Pit.

"Wow Magnus!"

"Heh, you like that Angel Face?"

"You removed your pants!" Pit laughed.

Magnus laughed at the inside joke. Dark Pit watched, annoyed as the man flirted with his crush. Envy coursed through his veins as the human escorted Pit back into the hot spring. Magnus let out a loud moan as the naturally warm water soaked his skin. He dunk his body into the water, soaking it instantly. When he came up, he slicked his long hair back and relaxed against the edge of the spring. Pit gawked at him. He watched the water trickle down the man's hard muscles. His face flared with a blush that spread up to his ears and giggled.

Dark Pit watched the scene unfold before him and loathed it. Seeing Pit giggling at the man as he flexed his muscles made the jealousy in his veins soar. He had wanted this time with Pit. He didn't want to share it with this intruding man that was flirting with _his_ Pit. The darker boy stripped himself of his clothes until he was in his shorts. His actions caught the attention of the other two. Magnus looked at him unimpressed while Pit blinked at him. A new blush crept upon his face and to that, Pittoo smirked at the reaction.

"You're kinda puny." Magnus commented when Dark Pit joined them in the spring.

"Puny? Are you joking?" Pittoo snapped.

"Pittoo's not puny." Pit defended his doppelganger. He was staring at his body, admiring the body he rarely got to see. "He's really strong."

Dark Pit smirked.

"Maybe not as strong as you, Magnus."

Dark Pit's smirk flipped upside down while one spread on Magnus'. "Hey kid, not everyone can be as strong as me."

Dark Pit growled and slouched down into the water. He grumbled to himself and folded his arms. He said nothing while the other two engaged in conversation. He watched with jealously as Pit gave his attention to the older man. He asked him questions how'd he'd been; what he was up to; how was Gaol and so on and so forth. Magnus happily answered his questions, a little too happy. A few times, he glanced over at Dark Pit with a coy smile on his lips. He'd return his attention to Pit and flirt with him. Pit, being oblivious as it was, simply laughed at it.

"Heh. So, Pittoo," Magnus mocked his nickname. "Where were you when Pit's soul was trapped inside a ring?"

The dark angel glowered. "I-"

"-he was asleep somewhere." Pit answered for him.

"I wasn't asleep! I was just unconscious."

"So, the whole time Angel Face was a ring, you were sleeping?" Magnus derided.

Dark Pit glared at him spitefully. "I didn't have a choice!"

"Sure you didn't." Magnus laughed sarcastically.

"He didn't, Magnus. Pittoo and I have a special connection. Pittoo couldn't wake up unless I was back in my body."

"So basically he's useless without you?"

"I am not useless!" Dark Pit snarled. His rage could've started bubbles in the spring. He stood up and pointed at Pit. "Do you know how many times I had to save his worthless hide?! He wouldn't have been able save the world without ME!"

Magnus and Dark Pit stared at each other, studying one another. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Pit blinked back at forth between the two, oblivious about what was going.

"I doubt that, pipsqueak. Have you seen Angel Face fight?" Magnus chuckled.

"Stop calling him that!" Dark Pit snarled.

"Why? You don't like it?" Magnus sneered. "You don't like it when I call him Angel Face?" He wrapped his arm around Pit's shoulders.

Dark Pit's eyes gleamed with hatred and possession. His face darkened with rage as he spoke through his teeth. " . .him."

"I think you're jealous." Magnus stated. His face completely smug and his arm tightened around Pit.

"I am NOT jealous."

"You are though. You're jealous that I am stronger than you, that I'm better looking than you." He held a finger up to Dark Pit's protest. "You mask your emotions but I can see them in your eyes." When Dark Pit didn't reply, he continued, "You're jealous of how taken Angel Face is to me than he is to you."

"Huh?" Pit looked at them confused.

Dark Pit clenched his jaw which caused Magnus to chuckle. "See, right there. You're mad because I am right. You're jealous of the connection _we_ share. You're jealous of me, Pit-too." Magnus shrugged. "Why shouldn't you be? I'm a strong, good looking, older man. Why wouldn't Angel Face want to be with me? I mean-" He laughed and pulled Pit onto his lap. Pit fidgeted which made Magnus tighten his hold. "-why would he want someone like you? Someone that looks _exactly_ like him? I don't know you all that well but I can tell you're a little shit. You're a typical teenager, really. Spoiled, everything has to be your way; you don't give a single care in the world because it's all about you. You're selfish. You're mean and you're toxic for him. You're nothing but his shadow. He gets all the glory in the light and all you are is his shadow within a shadow. A shadow that doesn't belong with the light." He pressed his lips against Pit's throat.

Dark Pit snarled and slammed his fist into Magnus' nose. He got out of the spring and stormed into the forest.

Pit watched in horror at the scene unfold before him. Magnus laughed and covered his injured nose. Pit hovered over Magnus, hands on his waist.

"Magnus, what was that about? Those were some mean words to say!"

Again the human laughed and wiped the blood from his nose. "They had to be said."

"Why?"

"He's no good for you, Angel Face."

"What do you mean?"

Magnus looked at him. "Being with someone like him, isn't good for you. He could seriously hurt you and I don't want to see that."

"Pittoo wouldn't hurt me. Well, when he first came out of the Mirror of Truth he did, and well, tried to kill me." He scratched the back of his head.

Magnus threw him a look.

"He's changed though! He was telling the truth. I wouldn't have been able to save the world without him." Pit looked towards the direction Dark Pit had gone. "I wouldn't be alive without him."

"What do you mean, Angel Face?"

Pit was silent for a moment. He glanced down at the water and looked at his reflection. "After you helped me get my body back, Viridi and I went to find a way to save Lady Palutena's soul. A monster called the Chaos Kin had taken over Lady Palutena. After I beat it and freed her from it, he took her soul and went into the Chaos Vortex. I wouldn't have been able to get into the portal, if Pittoo hadn't made it bigger. Together, he and I fought against the Chaos Kin and we freed Lady Palutena's soul but the remains of the Chaos Kin grabbed Pittoo and pulled him down. I dove after him, knowing that my wings would burn up but…I had to save him. I couldn't lose him."

The memory of the event played back in Pit's mind. He remembered flapping his wings and reaching out for Pittoo. The feelings he felt then washed over him again; determination, desperation and fear. He closed his eyes and remembered the excruciating pain in his back when his wings were on fire. He wanted to scream out in pain. He could feel the flames devouring him, feather by feather but he couldn't stop. Not when he saw fear and hope in Pittoo's scared ruby eyes. Not when he was just a fingertip away. He had to save Pittoo. He couldn't let the feelings that had bloomed inside him fall. He had to save him or die trying.

"I saved him but it cost me my wings and almost my life. I was almost dead but Pittoo went into the Underworld to find the Rewind Springs. He fought off monsters that tried to steal his soul. He fought against Pandora and lost his power to fly; all to save me." He glanced at Magnus, whom was listening earnestly. "He saved me when I was eaten by Hades. When I defeated Hades' cute heart, he came and got me." He glanced back towards the forest. "Pittoo always came to my rescue. He saved me and helped me in so many ways. Even when he first came out of the mirror, I felt something for him and now…I just want to be with him always." He returned his gaze to the human. "I'm sorry if you thought I liked you, Magnus. I mean, I do like you but I don't like you like how I like Pittoo. I hope we can be friends."

Magnus laughed. "We can be friends, Angel Face but you better go tell Grumpy what you told me."

"That we're over?"

"We were never-" He sighed. "-sure. Now go catch up to him. He might be gone by now."

"You're right!" Pit gasped. He hurried out of the spring and ran towards the forest. "Bye Magnus!"

The older man laughed and watched Pit run after his doppelgänger. "I might've been harsh on Grumpy but it was the only way to get those two together…He's probably going to come back and kick my ass afterwards. I better leave."

* * *

Dark Pit stormed through the forest trail in absolute rage. His body was trembling. His face was red and heated; he could feel his veins popping out from his forehead. His hands and jaw were clenched. He walked towards the closest tree and slammed his fist into it. He didn't care about the pain bursting through his hand. He didn't care that his knuckles were bleeding and were now broken. He didn't care about any of it. He continued to punch the innocent tree.

"That fucker! He doesn't know shit!" Dark Pit snarled. "I'm not jealous of him! What do I have to be jealous of?! Because he is older? Because he's a good looking human? Because he's-" Dark Pit stopped punching the tree. Both knuckles were broken and bleeding but he didn't care. He was numb from all the pain, except the one in his heart. He sighed in defeat and despair. "-he's not someone else's shadow; a clone."

Dark Pit closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the bark of the tree. "Who am I kidding? No matter how many times I try to deny it, that's all I am in the end; His clone. Maybe that prick was right. Maybe he's better off with him. Pit seems happier with him." He sighed again. "All I wanted was to spend today alone with him and finally tell him how I feel."

"And how do you feel about me?"

Dark Pit snapped his eyes open and whirled around to find the other angel cautiously approaching him. His face held concern and confusion. Dark Pit's heart pounded rapidly against his chest. He had been caught.

"Pittoo?" Pit placed a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head and looked at him with innocent blue eyes. "Do you like me?"

A red wave of blush crashed through his cheeks. His eyes widened at the question but he couldn't look away. Pit's eyes held his gaze with a begging gleam to them.

"Yeah." Dark Pit confessed. He felt the weight of the confession lift off his shoulders. "I do." He managed to look away. "A lot." He couldn't believe that he had been struggling all day to confess this and all it took was his question and that look in his eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time but it doesn't matter now." He shrugged off his hand and walked a few steps away.

"Why?"

"Because you like that asshole." Dark Pit shrugged and folded his arms, ignoring the pain in his hands. "Maybe he's better for you. He's an attractive human, you like humans. And he's not a clone of someone else."

"Pittoo-"

"No! I don't need your sympathy! I don't need anything from you!"

"Please don't do this, Pittoo." Pit pleaded. "Please don't try to push me away from you. 'Cause, I'm not leaving you. Pittoo, Magnus and I are just friends. I told him that before I came after you. I don't like him like how I like you. I like you a lot too. I've always liked you."

Dark Pit couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around and looked at Pit. The boy was smiling sweetly at him. Pit placed his hands on either side of the other's cheek. He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Dark Pit's eyes widened in surprise. He moaned and felt his eyes flutter shut. He smiled and kissed back, hungrily. Pit's lips were soft, almost delicate like a flower. They were sweet and desirable. He had been waiting for so long to taste such perfect lips. They were everything he'd imagined.

Pit broke the kiss but didn't pull away. He looked back into Dark Pit's dazed eyes and giggled.

"Pittoo, you might think you're a clone but to me, you're not. Sure, we have the same good looking face but you have black hair and wings and red eyes. You also don't act like me. You act like you and that makes you your own person." Pit pressed their foreheads together. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

Dark Pit smiled softly. He placed his hands on top of Pit's. "I've been waiting to hear those words. I just never thought I'd _get_ to hear them."

Pit smiled back then finally noticed Pittoo's broken hands. He gasped and pulled away accidentally grabbing the wounded hands. "Pittoo?! What happened?!"

"I-"

"We have to get back to the hot spring and heal your hands!" Pit grabbed his wrist and started heading back up the hill.

"No." Dark Pit pulled against him.

Pit looked back at him. "No? Pittoo-"

"If I'm going back there, it's under one condition."

Pit tilted his head. "What's that?"

"I get to kick that prick out."

"Pittoo" Pit looked at him disapprovingly.

"After he belittled me and ruined my alone time with you, that is my condition."

Pit sighed but nodded. "Okay, just don't be so mean."

"Hah! Yeah right." He started walking back up the trail, towing Pit behind.

They made it back to the hot spring but to both of their surprise, Magnus wasn't there. The two scanned the area but the human was nowhere in sight. His clothes had been picked up and he left no traces of evidence that he'd been there in the first place.

Pit scratched his head. "Where'd he go? Did we imagine him the whole time?"

"He felt real to me when I punched him." Dark Pit folded his arms and grumbled, "Too bad I don't get to do it again."

"Well, I guess we can find out later. We should take care of your hands." Pit gently grabbed Dark Pit's wrist and carefully escorted him to the spring.

Dark Pit hissed when his hands touched the water. He bit his lip and shut his eyes as he looked away.

"Fuck!" He hissed.

"You shouldn't have hurt yourself." Pit held both hands in his under the water.

"Yeah, well, I did. That jerk pissed me off." Dark Pit snapped.

Pit knitted his brows and watched as Pittoo's injuries sealed up. He brought them out of the water and pressed his lips to them. He peered up at Dark Pit and found him blushing at the action.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore, Pittoo. I don't like seeing you in pain." He said quietly.

Dark Pit's expression softened. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned for the other. "I guess I don't really have a reason to anymore unless you kiss my injuries away." He blushed harder.

Pit giggled. "I can do that. Just promise not to do it on purpose."

"Okay."

"Hey, Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we're dating?"

Dark Pit flashed Pit a full smile and leaned in to plant their lips together. "Only if you tell me you're mine."

"I am yours, Pittoo." Pit breathed against the other lips. "And everything that makes you you, is mine."


End file.
